


My Hot Lover

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Whilst watching Uruha stargazing on the balcony was a beautiful sight to behold, there were some negative consequences too. To be precise, the fact that the room was now freezing cold!





	My Hot Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a challenge to take a scene from "The Top Ten Worst Sex Scenes" list and make it good.
> 
> Challenge is here: http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/86056.html
> 
> My sex scene was number four on the list. I took the hot lover concept and went with it.

Every time I looked at Uruha, I was taken back by his beauty and grace. He was like a prince from a far away foreign land and I couldn't help but be enthralled. I took a moment to watch him as he stood on the balcony staring up at the moon, his blond hair shining in the light. It was hard to remember sometimes that his hair wasn't natural, that every month or so he had to remove the jet black roots, as dark as my own raven hair.

“Aoi?” Uruha asked, sensing my presence behind him.

“You looked so deep in thought, I didn't want to interrupt.” I explained.

“Checking out my ass.” Uruha teased, his laughter filling the room, making me feel warm inside.

“Nah, thinking sappy thoughts about you.” I confessed. It would have been easier to follow Uruha's lead, act like I was just a man lustfully gazing at his lover but I couldn't do it. I was a romantic at heart and whilst I often worried that made me just a little bit too feminine, I had made a promise to Uruha that I'd try and be more honest. My natural shyness had hidden too much of myself from him, parts of me I now wanted him to see.

“If you mention 'moon kissed hair again' it won't be pretty.” Uruha warned. Perhaps I'd only be halfway honest after all, that thought had crossed my mind.

“Well if you're going to be like that.” I retorted, turning my back on him and heading over to the sofa as if I no longer cared what he thought. I did care though, I always cared. I was obsessed with my band mate, it couldn't be healthy, and yet I couldn't stop.

The room was freezing, how long had he stood there with the balcony doors open letting in the November air? Knowing better than to scold him, and not having the desire to criticise him in any way, I pulled a blanket over my legs desperate for any extra warmth.

“You're not cold again are you?” Uruha teased as he sat beside me, his natural dark eyes filled with concern.

“I must have low blood pressure or something.” I replied with a shrug.

“Tell me what you were thinking and I'll help you warm up.” Uruha offered as he sat down on the sofa beside me, pulling the blanket over his legs as he leant against me. By all rights he should have been cold from standing outside, but his body was warm and tempting and I found myself snuggling up against him. The only warmth I could find in this room.

“That you rather resemble a prince from a foreign land.” I confess. “You have that regal grace.”

“I'm just a guy with enough money for a life time supply off cosmetics and expensive clothes.” Uruha confessed. He kept his promise though, his lips finding mine as he instigated a gentle kiss. His mouth was warm and soft and I pulled him closer, desperate for more of what he had to offer.

As the kiss grew more passionate, I felt Uruha's hand on my stomach moving up over my chest, a trail of warmth on my skin wherever he touched. If he found my skin cold he didn't say anything, never once had Uruha ever suggested he had a problem with my body. It was quite the opposite, his compliments for me weren't poetic and were often sexual in origins but I knew he saw me as sexy as I saw him beautiful. I'd never been with anyone who had made me feel quite this special before.

Straddling my lap, Uruha lifted my t-shirt up over my head and tossed it aside. It didn't matter, it was doing nothing to keep me warm anyway. Eagerly I pulled Uruha against me, desperate for all the warmth he had to offer though I had to confess I was no longer cold. Quite the opposite as lust heated my body and aroused both my nipples and more southern extremities.

Again our lips met but Uruha clearly has other ideas as he moves his mouth down to my neck, my shoulder blade, my collar bone and then my nipples. Everywhere it touched left a tingle of warmth and pleasure but he wasn't close to finishing his downwards descent. Chest, stomach and then he was under the blanket, vanished from my vision through I can feel his warm breathe against my crotch.

“Uruha,” I gasp as the lips kiss my covered erection. I can hear the desire in my own voice but it's just another thing I had promised myself not to hide from him. He was my partner in every way and I'd learned a long time ago my desire only fuelled his.

“Be patient.” Uruha teased, his fingers expertly running over my jeans so as to pleasure me whilst undoing the fastenings. I lift my boy slightly so that he can pull them away, my underwear disappearing with the denim. Naked and unashamed I relax into the sofa, knowing Uruha knew what he was doing beneath the blanket. I'd call him a whore if I had the courage, an addict to the taste of cum, my golden slut. Only dirty talk never leaves my lips, Uruha is to precious to me to disrespect in any way. Though I suspect he would only take it as a compliment.

Uruha's mouth returns to my chest, his hair brushing against my stomach as he returns to his journey down my body. Every kiss so innocent, but I know what Uruha can do with that tongue and it's far from sweet.

Finally that warm mouth brushes against the very tip of my erection, that dirty tongue flicking out to tease me. I can't wait any longer and I gently rest a hand in his hair, not forcing him to do anything, just an encouragement. A hint if you will, one that Uruha understands and he lowers his mouth around my length sucking eagerly, his clever tongue teasing me the whole time.

With a moan I sink back further into the sofa loving the wet heat wrapping around my sensitive length. My fingers bury in Uruha's hair, careful not to hurt him. My eyes shut, my heart begins to race and all I can focus on is Uruha's touch. I've melted from his heat. Like an ice cube faced with the lava of a volcano I know I can't last long and yet somehow I resist my orgasm. I've never cum prematurely, I don't plan to now. Though I'm so close, so very close...

Gently pulling Uruha off me, I encourage him onto the sofa and remove his clothes, giving his body the same worship with my mouth as he had given mine. He'd only offered me a blow-job but I was taking more. I was shy in many ways but when it came to physical sex I knew how to stay in charge. My tongue runs out over Uruha's nipple as my hand works his length, stroking him with confident strokes. It's his turn to moan now, his turn to melt. He is mine just as much as I am his.

A bottle of lube is pushed into my hand, I have no idea where Uruha had retrieved it from but I don't question it. Generously I coat my fingers with it's contents and gently slide my middle finger into Uruha's entrance, careful not to give him too much pleasure. He's as close to coming as I was when I pushed him away. Slowly I glide my finger in and out of his eager body, letting a second one join once I'm sure he is ready, scissoring until he's begging for a third.

“Just take me already!” Uruha snapped, his need and desire making him irritated with me for being so slow.

“Don't be so eager,” I tease but I take the hint regardless. I position myself between his legs on the sofa, moving his ankles up so they rest on my shoulders and then finally I can slip into that tight heat gasping in pleasure as I do. If his mouth had been warm then this was as hot as fire, though it didn't burn. I was being romantic again, my brain making silly similes as it likes to do but I was no longer in control of my thoughts or body. My life in that moment was all about the blond angel lying before me. No he was no angel at all, when it came to sex he was a demon. I couldn't listen to our song 'My Devil On the Bed' without thinking about him like this. It made playing it rather awkward, though I had learned to control myself in front of anyone other than my favourite blond.

I came deep inside my lover, my body shaking in bliss as I used my skilled fingers to finish him off. Like everything else about him his cum was hot as it hit my chest and I wiped some off with my finger, tasting his essence as he stared up at me with heavy lust dazed eyes.

“I love you,” Uruha whisper to me as I slide out of him, pulling him against me on the sofa so that I could remain warm. These words weren't easy for him to say, he didn't throw them around lightly.

“Off course you do,” I replied, borrowing confidence from him. “You're just a filthy whore desperate for my cock.”

“Well yeah,” Uruha agreed smiling. I'd finally found it in myself to talk dirty to him, it was just a shame that I couldn't say it without blushing bright red. Well at least my cheeks were warm.

 


End file.
